


Elle a toujours fait partie de la meute

by malurette



Category: Thorgal
Genre: Baby Names, Childbirth, Gen, One Shot, Wolves
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un nom peut-il déterminer toute une vie ? Pour Louve, apparemment, oui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elle a toujours fait partie de la meute

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Elle a toujours fait partie de la meute  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Thorgal  
>  **Personnages :** Aaricia, la louve, Louve  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Van Hamme et Rosinski, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Pack »  (meute) pour Ladies Bingo  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Louve_ et _La marque des bannis_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 700+

Aaricia a appelé sa fille Louve : c’était la chose à faire le jour de sa naissance. 

L’enfant est venue au monde dans la tanière d’une louve. Comme des sœurs, unies dans la même attente et la même lutte, Aaricia et la louve ont vécu ce jour-là la plus étrange des trêves.  
Aaricia sait peu de choses des loups ; qu’ils vivent et chassent en bande, qu’ils attaquent l’homme pour se défendre s’ils sont attaqués d’abord, ou pour se nourrir s’ils ne trouvent plus rien d’autre, mais les fuiront le reste du temps, qu’ils ne sont pas inutilement cruels. L’hommes et les loups n’ont pas à être ennemis. Les deux mères, femme et louve, sans avoir le temps de devenir amies, se retrouvaient ici et maintenant camarades. Aaricia l’espérait, en tout cas. Elle n’avait plus le choix de toute façon. 

Les choses progressant, quand ça devint dur elle se prit à craindre. Si jamais ça tournait mal, les loups la dévoreraient-elle pour nourrir leurs petits, épargneraient-ils au moins le sien, ou s’attaqueraient-ils directement au bébé…  
Des légendes circulent parfois autour des feux, sur des enfants exposés, recueillis et élevés par des loups, qui en grandissant ne deviennent pas des hommes mais d’étranges bêtes, à mi-chemin entre humain et animal mais faisant partie de la meute. Si elle mourait et que les loups gardaient son enfant parmi eux ?  
Aaricia avait pourtant sa propre famille qui les attendait, quelque part dehors, pas loin, cherchant à échapper à la violence des hommes. Son époux, son petit garçon… son fils aîné plutôt, puisque le nouveau bébé était presque là, qu’elle luttait pour le laisser venir au monde. Elle ne pouvaitt qu’avoir confiance en Thorgal et Jolan pour survivre à leurs propres combats. Bien vite, elle les oublia pour ne plus penser qu’à l’enfant qui venait. 

Au milieu du jour, épuisée, ayant perdu la notion du temps et incapable de retrouver les mots consacrés pour remercier les déesses, elle avait sa petite fille dans les bras, vivante. Yeux dans les yeux, Aaricia communia une dernière fois avec la louve. Contre la fourrure se pressaient deux louveteaux.   
Leur complicité durerait ce que ça durerait ; dès qu’elle se sentirait assez forte il lui faudrait quitter la tanière. Elle avait un mari et un fils à retrouver, et la louve elle aussi avait un compagnon, elle l’avait croisé… avant… qui ne partagerait pas leur lien. Il fallait qu’elle regagne le monde des humains, mais elle n’oubliera jamais, jamais, la naissance de sa fille.   
(Oh, comme elle regrette que les souvenirs qu’elle aurait dû garder de celle de Jolan soit effacés sous les brumes de la maladie, toutes les horreurs qui l’ont entourées, la séparation d’avec Thorgal, avant et après…)  
Seule, elle aurait craint de ne pas être capable d’affronter cette épreuve. La louve à ses côtés, dont la présence la protègeait et lui donnait la force et le courage nécessaires, fut pour Aaricia un signe des dieux : elle lui donnera ce nom. 

Aaricia devra-t-elle blâmer les étoiles d’où venait les parents de son mari, ou les étranges circonstances de sa naissance ? Louve sera élevée parmi les hommes, sans plus aucun contact avec les bêtes sauvages, aussi normalement que possible. Pourtant quelques années plus tard, la fillette parle aux animaux. Les loups bien sûr sont les premiers à qui elle s’adresse, c’est plus facile peut-être avec eux ; mais elle peut converser avec tous les autres aussi.   
Aaricia fut membre d’une meute juste l’espace d’une nuit ; Louve se voit adoptée par l’espèce comme si elle en avait toujours fait partie, n’en avait jamais été séparée. 

Aussi, elle n’est pas aussi étonnée qu’elle aurait pu l’être. Elle a vu tellement de choses extraordinaires déjà ! Quant à la crainte que, si Louve est découverte elle soit traitée comme une sorcière, sa petite enfant des étoiles et des loups, elle est tempérée : en même temps, ce pouvoir hors du commun, cette affinité la protégeront sans doute.  
Elle ne le souhaite évidemment pas mais si jamais il leur arrivait à nouveau malheur et qu’elle doive se perdre dans la nature sauvage, elle aurait besoin de toute l’aide possible. Alors que les loups soient ses amis, ses alliés dans un moment pareil, la rassure. 

Aaricia a appelé sa fille Louve ; elle se demande si ce nom définira toute sa vie


End file.
